<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>料理老師 by joyce_wisady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362076">料理老師</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady'>joyce_wisady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X JAPAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>〈他們的反攻危機〉系列<br/>時間：激情交往中的2019年</p><p>TOSHI蟬聯了兩屆大樓裡的「典範住戶」，然而2017年因為巡迴、手術、聯合生放的事⋯⋯不，也可能只是因為陷入熱戀的緣故，他開始屢屢造訪，頻繁的夜半電鈴讓鄰居不堪其擾，於是2018年初TOSHI的三連勝就被他搞丟了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 拜師</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>時間：激情交往中的2019年</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI蟬聯了兩屆大樓裡的「典範住戶」，然而2017年因為巡迴、手術、聯合生放的事⋯⋯不，也可能只是因為陷入熱戀的緣故，他開始屢屢造訪，頻繁的夜半電鈴讓鄰居不堪其擾，於是2018年初TOSHI的三連勝就被他搞丟了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是說這種事情沒有三連勝有需要這麼低落嗎？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看著TOSHI一臉消沉地盯著那張住戶週報他就來氣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對不起嘛⋯⋯我以後會事先通知⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI沉默。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「也會記得帶行動充⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI還是沉默。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「也會記得帶錢包付計程車錢⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI起身離開沙發。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>啊？生氣了嗎⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不一會兒，TOSHI走回客廳，遞給他一張卡片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>——是鑰匙卡！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「誒！要給我嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯姑且先這樣吧，不要弄丟啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>事情就是這樣，所以他現在有TOSHI家的鑰匙了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可惜2018年他們兩個人都忙得不可開交，沒有太多機會殺去TOSHI家玩，所以那張卡他今天要第一次用。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下了計程車，他興高采烈地狂奔過一樓大廳，喝了一口熱咖啡的警衛才抬起頭，眼鏡上的霧氣都還沒散去，飄逸的紅衣身影就已經晃眼穿越了中庭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他跑得雙頰發熱，臉紅通通地，終於搭上電梯氣喘吁吁地來到TOSHI住的樓層。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他急切地掏出來，插進去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嗯？沒反應？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再插。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>怎麼還是沒反應？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他抽出來，一看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯是YOSHIKI樂天信用卡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>於是他輪起拳頭敲門。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他還在想說什麼人敲門敲得這麼準，每一聲都落在拍點上，不過會用〈JADE〉開場鼓點敲門，除了這號人物想來也沒有別人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YO醬別這樣啦！鄰居會抗議啊⋯⋯」他開門，看見雙頰紅得如蘋果一般的童年玩伴笑得像朵早春的花，「怎麼來了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「廠商那裡臨時出包，所以今天的行程告吹了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>其實他才剛穿好全套運動服，戴好鴨舌帽，綁好鞋帶，把喵太郎抱進懷裡，正準備去散步，開門卻彷彿見到了一隻搖著尾巴的拉布拉多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我有一整天喔！」YOSHIKI補充。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你想做什麼？」這個步顯然是散不成了，他彎腰放下喵太郎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你都上好多好好玩的綜藝節目喔！我也想要⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他微笑不語。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我知道了，你來教我做菜，這樣我們下次就可以一起上料理節目了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他還是微笑，同時覺得頭隱隱作痛了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你平常吃什麼就教我什麼吧！怎麼樣？」YOSHIKI一臉期盼地笑著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人家說過敏就是這個意思吧？不然怎麼會同一個笑容他都看了半個世紀卻還是沒辦法拒絕呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊啊⋯⋯YO醬你別這樣磨⋯⋯唔，汁都流出來了⋯⋯別、別⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好像不太順手啊⋯⋯這樣不對嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「手握的姿勢不對，要緊緊握著才會舒服。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這樣？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯，嗯⋯⋯這樣感覺就對了⋯⋯對，從這裡壓下去⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>首先從最簡單的榨果汁開始，本來想讓YOSHIKI自由摸索其中樂趣，不過看著沒拿過水果刀的YOSHIKI用切牛排的方式來回凌辱著那顆蘋果，他還是忍不住針對握刀方式指導了兩句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>順利切完蘋果和胡蘿蔔後，他要YOSHIKI把水果倒進機器裡，自己轉身尋找果汁機的蓋子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>卡好蓋子後，他懷著大功告成的興奮要YOSHIKI按下開始鍵，沒想到果汁機立刻發出了震天價響的可怕喀哩聲，他趕緊把果汁機按停。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你放了什麼進去？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「照你說的把砧板上的東西全部倒進去呀。」YOSHIKI嘟起嘴，一臉無辜地說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他打開果汁機的蓋子，從裡頭拎出一把水果刀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「咦？不放刀子打得碎嗎？」YOSHIKI一臉天真地問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯它裡頭有刀子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好像是噢。」YOSHIKI傻笑，「嗯，好像有看過呢！在電視上。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>重新榨過之後，他倒出漂亮的橘紅色液體，露出燦爛的笑容把玻璃杯遞給YOSHIKI，但YOSHIKI喝了一大口，臉立刻皺成了一團。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好難喝。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我知道，這是喝健康的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「只打一杯嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我剛才已經喝過了，每天早上起來都會先喝這個。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不是因為很難喝所以只叫我喝？」YOSHIKI一臉不服氣地問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他默默地把果汁拿回來，自己喝掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI，好黏喔！沾得滿手都是了，啊，你的看起來更黏，唔⋯⋯為什麼你的比較大？這麼大能吞嗎？而且味道好濃喔⋯⋯我一定要吃嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「大一點好吃嘛！越黏口感越好，來，張嘴。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「唔⋯⋯好吃！我喜歡大的！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那我們交換吃吧！把你那根也加進來。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「誒？哪根？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那邊那根秋葵，幫我拿一下，我來切，等一下跟納豆拌一起加在生菜上⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沒想到榨果汁的難度還是太高了，於是他降格改教納豆，只要拌一拌就能吃了，這總能成功吧？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>剛才光是教切水果就耗去不少時間，現在也差不多到了他的早餐時間了，所以他們正一人一盒納豆勤奮攪拌著，YOSHIKI手裡的是小粒納豆，他的則是大粒納豆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>納豆沙拉很快便完成了，接下來要蒸糯麥飯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「為什麼要吃這個啊？」YOSHIKI問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對腸子好。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「腸子好要幹嘛？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒、沒有要用來幹嘛，腸子好可以⋯⋯維持身材嘛！」他往電鍋裡倒水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「可是它看起來好難咬的樣子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「吃進嘴裡會啵啾啵啾，意外地口感很好喔！」他解釋，一面像開花一樣轉開手指比畫著那口感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你喜歡吃起來啵啾啵啾的東西啊⋯⋯」YOSHIKI若有所思地說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「糯麥和白米的比例是一比一，啊，忘記拿白米了，你幫我去冰箱裡拿一下。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI打開冰箱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「We Are——」冰箱企鵝TOSHI君的喊聲從裡頭傳了出來，然後他看見YOSHIKI高舉雙手原地跳了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你在幹嘛啦！」他失笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不是啊，這個聽到了就會想要跳嘛！你這隻企鵝還在啊？好像很久了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯，三歲了，michu！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「今天也打起精神上吧！」企鵝溫柔地說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「現在還有在賣嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「有啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那我也要一隻，這個聽了每天都會想要做菜呢！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他聽了抬頭愣住，為了減輕YOSHIKI工作人員和洛城消防隊的負擔，他趕緊改口，「啊，那個賣完了，不，停產了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你剛才不是這樣說的吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「還沒好啊？快點關門嘛！」企鵝撒嬌道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好可愛喔！TOSHI君，米在哪裡啊？找不到——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「米在抽屜⋯⋯你剛才是在對企鵝講話嗎？牠不會回話喔！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>企鵝忽然兇狠地大叫起來：「還不快給我關上！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚哇啊！為什麼這麼兇啊！我不要了！我不要了！千萬不要賣給我。」YOSHIKI嚇得趕緊甩上冰箱大門。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊哈哈哈哈！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>接著YOSHIKI把頭埋進冰箱抽屜裡，悶悶的聲音從裡頭傳出來：「米到底在哪裡啊？嗷！好痛，噢！這裡啊⋯⋯終於找到了！TOSHI、TOSHI，接好！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但他一手拿著電鍋蓋，一手拿著裝滿水的量杯，哪裡有手接？於是那袋白米落地，並且⋯⋯爆了開來，他呆滯地看著滿地撿也撿不完的白米。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯這就是為什麼他喜歡吸塵器。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>終於把糯麥放下去蒸之後，他開始準備下一道，但有什麼事情讓YOSHIKI分心了。一開始他還覺得無所謂，但過了一陣子實在忍不住了，只好出聲阻止。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「慢著慢著，YO醬你溫柔一點，不要虐待我的蛋，這樣揉會爆的⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「呵呵呵！好好玩啊！你看我一隻手就可以把兩個都握住喔！你聽你聽，不覺得它們彼此摩擦的聲音很棒嗎？手感更棒，你捏捏看！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下一道要煮青菜洋菇湯加蛋，等待水滾的過程YOSHIKI一直像轉鼓棒那樣把玩著手中的生雞蛋，看得他膽戰心驚，畢竟吸塵器可沒本事把碎在地板上的蛋給清乾淨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>青菜湯煮好之後，他和YOSHIKI兩人瞪著眼前配色如同乾土生雜草的早餐——納豆秋葵沙拉、青菜洋菇湯加蛋，因為糯麥還在電鍋裡還沒煮好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得好像少了什麼，但他睏得完全想不起來，只能揉揉眼睛，打起哈欠。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>遛狗果然好累啊！不對，他早上沒去蹓狗，至少沒去遛真正的狗⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>啊，今天忘了泡咖啡，不對，他應該還忘了別的什麼⋯⋯嗯，無論如何先泡一下好了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>本來他是很有興趣教YOSHIKI沖泡咖啡的，不過他已經累了，於是草率地把咖啡豆裝一裝，按下自動咖啡機。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI，看起來好難吃喔！」端詳他們的雜草早餐許久的YOSHIKI終於說，「我們吃別的好不好？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好啊，像是什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「做蛋糕嘛！你不是最會了！甜點王？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「咦？你有看呀？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「有啊！我也很喜歡甜點說，為什麼都沒人找我上電視做甜點……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>其實最不想的就是教YOSHIKI做甜點的，光是用想的就覺得鐵定要一團糟，但YOSHIKI那一聲「甜點王」喊得他心裡甜滋滋地，不禁低頭笑起來，終究還是答應了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>五分鐘後。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他把麵粉倒入YOSHIKI手中的麵粉篩，「麵粉先過篩，然後⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喔喔！我知道，這個我在電視上看過，這樣對吧？嘿！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇啊！不是炒飯啦！不要翻——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一陣天女散花，他家廚房瞬間變成了二月的北海道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再重複一次，這就是為什麼他熱愛吸塵器。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「為什麼會這樣啊？」YOSHIKI挫敗地問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因為你弄的速度太慢了，速度要快一點，不然東西會黏在裡頭出不來。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這樣？」YOSHIKI問，拇指往前一推。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇啊啊！不要按那裡，突然那麼快會噴出來的，噴⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他趕緊關掉被YOSHIKI切到最高速旋轉的電動打蛋器，看著滿地的砂糖，他只慶幸從碗裡噴出來的不是奶油。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>把攪進打蛋器前端的奶油弄出來之後，他補足應有份量的砂糖，重新再來，讓YOSHIKI觀摩他依序加入蛋液和麵粉攪拌。在沒有新意外發生的情況下，麵糊終於有點樣子出來了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不過，YOSHIKI又怎麼是會安靜在一旁觀摩的人呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，你的褲子沾到了。」說著YOSHIKI伸出食指抹去他褲檔的麵糊，湊到嘴邊，都伸出舌頭了才想到要問：「這個可以直接吃嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果他穿的是平時有拉鍊的皮褲、西褲就算了，隔著兩層布料還不至於刺激這麼大，偏偏他這一身衣服是為了出門運動，穿的是超薄透氣運動褲，一陣熱辣鮮明的感受從YOSHIKI手指抹過的地方傳來，手指離開後，被觸碰的感覺仍然一直停留在那個位置。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得自己今天似乎餓得有點早，另一種意義上的餓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壓抑著焦躁的心跳，他把蛋糕糊送入烤箱，然後看向YOSHIKI。接著伸手推開桌上的兩道雜草菜，決定好好利用這烘烤蛋糕的四十分鐘天堂時間。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沒想到YOSHIKI的目光飄向了那個地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI，這包鼓鼓的是什麼啊？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊⋯⋯」那包鼓鼓的東西就是應該要加進青菜湯裡但他想了半天也沒想起來的海帶。「忘記加了，但是熱水已經倒掉了⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「要加水喔？這個我會！」說著說著不等他反應，YOSHIKI已經俐落地轉身拿了碗，倒入乾燥海帶，並從飲水機裡按出了滿滿一碗水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>期間他有的是時間阻止，不過從頭到尾他就只盯著YOSHIKI激凸的部分猛瞧，因為剛才預熱烤箱時，YOSHIKI嫌熱，就把西裝外套脫了、西裝背心脫了、襯衫也脫了，現在只剩下一件好薄好薄的貼身白背心，乳暈的顏色看得一清二楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>裝著乾燥海帶的碗忽然竄入視線擋住了乳暈，他回過神來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，那個是冷水，還沒燒啊⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「燒水？這個鍵喔？」YOSHIKI說著又積極地回頭研究飲水機，按下沸騰鍵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不，現在煮沸也來不及了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那微波吧！可以微波對不對？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他還來不及思考，YOSHIKI已經把那碗東西送進微波爐，沒有了碗的阻礙，乳暈的顏色再度進入他的視線範圍。但僅只一秒，黃光一閃，室內便瞬然一片漆黑，剛才為止應YOSHIKI要求以爆音音量播放的搖滾樂也嘎然而止。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>噢！音響、電鍋、烤箱、咖啡機、熱水瓶，再加上微波爐⋯⋯嗯，難怪跳電。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>接著他綻開了今早以來最燦爛的笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「既然跳電了，我們不如就做點別的吧？」</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 走火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚哇啊啊啊！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>室內陷入黑暗的瞬間他大叫起來，同一時間TOSHI好像也說了什麼，但他沒聽見。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YO⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「怎麼辦？怎麼辦？爆炸了嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒有爆炸唷，只是跳電而已，吶，既然——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚嗚，好黑噢！」他說著往TOSHI的方向抓去，抓到了TOSHI的手肘，「要、要去找總開關嗎？哪裡有燈？你家怎麼沒有緊急照明？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「緊急照明的話工作室才有，家裡的話，不，我說⋯⋯」TOSHI也反過來抓住他的手臂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「要、要去哪裡開燈？這樣好可怕⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>跳電後，暖氣也跟著停了，沒兩下室內就冷了起來，又或者只是心理作用，但他現在冷得全身雞皮疙瘩，也不知道剛才把西裝外套、背心和襯衫都脫到哪裡去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YO醬⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好、好冷啊⋯⋯我的衣服在哪裡？」他說著回身想找，但一片漆黑哪裡看得見東西，只好一手拖著TOSHI，另一手摸索著往客廳去，「我找衣服穿，你別放手喔⋯⋯在哪裡？啊，找到了大衣了！去找總開關吧！你帶路。有沒有光啊？手機什麼的？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他放開TOSHI，飛快地穿上進門時脫下的那件紅色長大衣，然後馬上又緊緊抓回去。他覺得鐵定不只他一個人害怕，因為TOSHI雖然沒說什麼，但忽然做了好大一個深呼吸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI點開手機裡的手電筒後，他們靠著那薄弱的光芒互相依偎著一起去找總開關。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這裡是哪裡啊？TOSHI你家怎麼像迷宮一樣⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們走到一條他沒來過的長廊，不知道是哪裡的窗戶沒關好，一直有風聲呼呼的聲音，他的背脊一陣冰涼，抓著TOSHI的手也握得更緊了。他可以感覺到TOSHI也在怕，因為TOSHI的呼吸聲聽起來異常地亂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「算是倉庫吧？雜物都先堆這裡。」TOSHI壓著嗓子說，那個緊繃的聲音讓他聽了更加緊張。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一道細小的銀光忽然閃過他的眼睛，他忍不住轉頭一看，卻見視線同高有頭顱的形狀的東西閃著鬼魅的光澤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚哇啊啊啊！為什麼會有盔甲！為什麼會有盔甲啦！嗚哇！為什麼會有鏡子在這裡！」他邊喊邊往TOSHI那裡擠過去，一直擠到兩人都撞上了另一邊的牆壁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI倒抽了一口氣，多半是被他嚇了一跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我那間工作室漏水要修天花板，所以先把一些收藏品搬回家裡來。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你手機燈開亮一點啦！」他扯著TOSHI的運動外套大步往前走，想盡快遠離盔甲，但TOSHI這件衣服好滑，他抓得好不安心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「已經最亮了，不然你也開吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對噢⋯⋯」他拿出手機，點開手電筒，前方瞬間光明許多，「你看你看，我的燈比較亮！我走前面啦！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「行行行，你的最亮。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊！不要，前面好可怕，你走前面。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好好好。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚哇啊！為什麼我那邊會有那個！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他忽然感覺到一根熱熱的東西隔著褲子貼上來，他嚇得一下子把手機拋了出去，一道拋物線和啪的一聲後，光線馬上又剩下一道，但TOSHI那道光是往前方遠處打，他這裡頓時陷入一片漆黑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哪個？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「一根熱熱的東西⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯你哪邊？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「小、小腿⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「噢，喵太郎，過來過來。」TOSHI好像鬆了口氣，聲音跟手機光線同時下移，似乎是蹲下去要抱喵太郎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是尾巴喔？為什麼喵太郎那麼安靜？人家不是都說狗會像主人嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我很吵就對了？那現在我開始不講話了。」TOSHI說著把手機放到地上，最後的光線也消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「唔⋯⋯光，TOSHI，等一下，你手機翻另一面啦！這樣很可怕欸⋯⋯」他手足無措地跟著蹲下來，開始雙手摸索，但滿地摸也摸不著自己的手機，再抬手抓人，TOSHI卻不知道上哪去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他聽見喵太郎的腳掌啪嗒啪嗒跑遠的聲音，卻完全沒聽見TOSHI的聲音，丁點呼吸聲都沒有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI？TOSHI？你在哪裡？你不要故意閉氣，你在幹嘛？不要嚇我⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他果斷放棄手機，伸長了雙手一面起身一面找人，揮舞半天終於被他抓住了TOSHI的衣角，他立刻湊上去雙手緊抓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI⋯⋯你說話嘛！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沒想到這時唰的一聲拉鏈聲，被他緊緊扯著的衣服忽然一鬆，TOSHI的運動外套滑下來，落在他手上，然後滑到地上去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇啊！別這樣，TOSHI你去哪——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但他還沒喊完，嘴便被封住，TOSHI火熱的裸胸壓了過來，把他推到牆上，手臂環過他的頸子，大掌將他的頭髮往後扯，另一隻手則火速剝下他的長大衣，緊接著粗暴地一把掀起他的背心丟在一邊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他感覺到一根和剛才不同的火熱東西，這回，是緊緊貼著他的下腹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>觸覺瞬間凌駕了視覺，他再也沒空管四周到底黑還是不黑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI嘴唇移到他的耳畔，虎牙輕輕咬嚙著他的耳背，呼出的急促熱氣沿著他的顎骨往喉結去，然後是鎖骨，一路往下席捲，沒有做造型的頭髮好長，沿途搔刮著他的皮膚。最後TOSHI的吻停留在他的右胸，舌頭掃過乳尖，在周圍繞起小圈來，然後又一次掃蕩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>背部的牆是冷的，但他卻從胯下開始熱了起來，西裝褲的重量壓得他好不舒服，他移了移腿，這時，TOSHI放開了他的頭髮，右手四指猛地插入他的褲腰，一把從皮帶把他的身體拉了過去，他們對撞，然後TOSHI又把他壓回牆上，啃食起他的頸側，粗喘變得好大聲，硬挺的下身在他的腹部不耐地磨蹭起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊啊⋯⋯TOSHI你別這樣磨⋯⋯唔，汁都流出來了⋯⋯別、別⋯⋯這件褲子明天⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一陣清脆的聲響，他礙事的皮帶被解了開來，然後是釦子和拉鏈，接著TOSHI柔軟蓬鬆的厚掌從他的內褲開口爬了進來，握住他飽脹的分身，溫柔地撫弄起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他忍不住主動往厚掌圈出的槽穴挺身，一回又一回，內褲漸漸被浸濕⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>舒適的感受令他雙腿發軟，他不禁仰頭呻吟想屈服坐下，但TOSHI的一隻腿猛地卡進他的腿間，頂住他的臀部，阻止他往下滑，西裝褲也被卡住了，掛在他的大腿上，腰帶在空中晃盪，隨著他身體的擺動發出輕微的哐啷聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的超薄透氣運動褲質料非常舒適，如果穿著一般褲子，他鐵定沒辦法在挺立的狀態下從廚房走到這裡來。現在他走是走過來了，但每一步震動、每一步摩擦都是煎熬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此外還有人毫無神經地全程不斷地用手指上下蹭著他的手臂，還偶爾拉一下他的運動外套，要知道他的運動外套底下可是啥也沒穿，冷風在衣服被拉開時竄進來的瞬間那叫一個撩撥。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI把他往牆上撞去那會兒，根本是兩腿夾著他一腿邊磨邊擠過去的，要不是牆一撞把他撞醒了，他那時候就要禁不住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但現在他真的不想再多走一步了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他撲上去強吻YOSHIKI。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大概是因為剛才怕黑呼吸急促的關係，YOSHIKI的嘴唇很乾燥，他用自己濕潤的舌頭來回舔舐著那兩片性感的唇瓣，直到YOSHIKI的舌頭也竄出住來纏住他的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>把彼此上衣扒了之後，他開始從上到下極速啃食YOSHIKI，吻過每一根肋骨、嗅過每一吋肌膚，YOSHIKI的頸子沾著砂糖和麵粉的香氣，胸骨則帶著微汗的鹹，乳頭像葛餅一樣好軟好嫩還會彈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>四周漆黑一片，但剛才透著白背心的乳暈顏色他可是記得一清二楚，軟嫩的乳首在他舌尖變硬變挺，他料想下身也是。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>受不了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也不管褲子還沒脫他便挺身頂過去，但YOSHIKI的軟聲哀求讓他忽然對自己的行為感到抱歉，只好再一次耐住性子退開，伸手照顧起YOSHIKI的下身來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>誰知道這傢伙卻得意起來了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這包鼓鼓的，不解放嗎？」YOSHIKI語帶笑意地問，說著手指輕碰他的運動褲，從小指、無名指、中指、食指依次勾搔著，一輪又一輪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI知道自己手指厲害，往他身上伺候時從來不手下留情，右手輪動的同時，左手則往他的背脊搔刮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他果斷地把濕掉運動褲和內褲同時褪下，褲子滑下來落到了腳踝。他把腿從YOSHIKI屁股移開後，YOSHIKI便屈膝慢慢往下滑去，坐到了地上，他順勢拉掉YOSHIKI的褲子。他彎腰把YOSHIKI的一隻手撿起來，往自己的陰囊拉過來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你玩吧！像剛才玩那兩顆蛋那樣玩⋯⋯讓你玩，」他說，然後彎腰換成了撒嬌的語調在YOSHIKI耳邊悄聲說：「YO醬，玩嘛！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI又羞又喜，揉捏起來，同時笑著說：「你好下流。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你這不是玩得很開心嗎？慢著慢著，溫柔一點⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI玩著玩著就從下面玩到了前面，「TOSHI，好黏喔！沾得滿手都是了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他把那隻手拉到YOSHIKI面前，「來，張嘴。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯我一定要吃嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「吃。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>眼睛適應黑暗後，近距離下還是能稍微看見一些東西的，他看著YOSHIKI把他的黏液舔進嘴裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吃嗎？接下來你要吃什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯這麼大能吞嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>小聲地囁嚅了一句後，YOSHIKI還是把嘴湊了上來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在他嘴巴忙著幹活的時候，TOSHI一直在他頭頂用各種不同嗓音大聲呻吟著，那聲音很性感，只是聽著聽著他覺得喊聲似乎有點過頭⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他往TOSHI的大腿用力一捏，「你不要給我裝！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊哈哈哈哈！」TOSHI笑著蹲了下來，「你不喜歡嗎？你喜歡吧？來，我們看看你到底喜不喜歡⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>說著TOSHI右手握住他的分身，左手扣著他的後頸，在他右耳又呻吟起來，那個刺激實在太大，他忍不住躲開。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>交往這麼多年，他也不是沒聽過這些聲音，但TOSHI總能變換出新的叫法，讓他⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我怎麼覺得，我越叫，你這裡越大？來，換左聲道平衡一下，這種的怎麼樣？呃哼⋯⋯嗯嗯啊⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得全身血液像是沸騰了一樣，忍不住曲起膝蓋，但還是不對勁，他又伸直，如此來回著。儘管他拚命忍，聲音還是從鼻腔竄出：「唔⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你也喊嘛！這裡就我一個人聽見而已，好不好？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是走廊有回音，而且回音好大。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘻嘻！你不喊我替你喊。」TOSHI說，接著應和著他的吐息柔聲悶哼起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我才不會那樣！」他叫道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「激烈一點？好！啊嗯！嗚呼！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚呼你個——啊啊啊嗯⋯⋯你作弊！你作——啊哈呃！唔嗯——TOSHI、TOSHI⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI並不是只喊聲變激烈，手上動作也激烈了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「製作人不好當啊！」TOSHI笑道，「來，這聲音很棒，再來！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你去⋯⋯啊哈啊！什麼這⋯⋯唔唔唔嗯⋯⋯嗯？混蛋！你這時候給我放手幹嘛！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>受不了了，他想進去，現在就想！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他站起身，把YOSHIKI的身體也拉了起來，但分身都頂到了入口，他才想起一件事情，接著挫敗地把頭重重栽向YOSHIKI的肩頭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你幹嘛？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你有潤滑液嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯怎麼可能？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不能進嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他試著推入了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚啊啊啊——」YOSHIKI果然痛喊出聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他退開，伸手安撫自己的分身，扭開頭，試圖回憶這條走廊到底放了哪些東西，問題誰會沒事在走廊上放潤滑液？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你不要自己玩，讓我玩。」YOSHIKI說，主動伸手把他的分身拉往自己，那瞬間的快感讓他猛倒抽一口氣，緊接著YOSHIKI的手指動了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「等等等一下，慢點、慢點⋯⋯哇啊啊！不要按那裡，突然那麼快會⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他咬牙閉氣，硬是忍住一波高潮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你也弄我啊！混蛋。」YOSHIKI咬牙切齒道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得肌肉嚴重痠痛，心臟猛烈旳跳著，然後他有了新主意，「把你那根也加進來。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「過來。」他摟過YOSHIKI的臀，把對方的股間按向自己，然後拉開YOSHIKI黏滑的手，一掌握起兩人的分身，套弄起來，另一手緊緊捏著YOSHIKI的臀部。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>分身異樣的滑順感和擠壓感令他不自覺地加速，啵啾啵啾的聲音越來越大，他的手也越來越濕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI的腿開始劇烈顫抖，他也跟著越發難耐⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他感覺手裡的臀部肌肉猛烈一收，緊繃成了漂亮的形狀，他貪婪地抓撓著。兩人的呼吸聲越來越亂，哈出的熱氣互相打在對方臉上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他套弄的手停下來，緊握住不動，一秒⋯⋯兩——</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI猛烈抽送起來，推擠他的分身，他的手漸漸收緊，然後跟著快速動起腰來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哈啊啊啊——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>熱液噴濺上他的胸膛，然後他再也忍不住，跟著噴發。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>急流過後，他終於屈膝跪倒，YOSHIKI也跌坐到地上，兩人額頭貼著額頭喘息著，睡意漸漸佔據思緒。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 入魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI，你不翻過去嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「還沒好啦！再等一下，這需要時間。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你快點翻過去啦！我受不了了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你不要急嘛！等我⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊啊，你看都流出來了啦！TOSHI——」說著他伸手擦去口水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好啦好啦！差不多可以翻面了，你要試試嗎？來。」TOSHI說著把鍋剷交到他手裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>現在已經是下午四點。解決跳電問題花了比預想還多的時間，因為他們藉著手機手電筒的微光走到TOSHI擺放雜物的長廊時不小心擦槍走火了一小會兒，不，正確來說是擦槍走火了好一陣子，然後因為兩人早餐都沒吃什麼東西，完事後便雙雙在走廊上睡著了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在黑暗中被肚子餓的喵太郎舔醒之後，他們發現兩人的手機都因為手電筒燈沒關而耗盡了電力，只好摸黑接著找總開關，效率自然降為一半。而這還沒算上他們光著屁股跪在地上滿地找脫掉的衣服找不到的時間，以及中途不時阻止喵太郎誤食他們噴濺在地上的液體的時間，不過他被TOSHI丟到盔甲上的內褲最後還是靠喵太郎幫忙才找到的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好不容易找到總開關，他深刻體悟到TOSHI根本就是機械白癡，他本來餓得焦躁不安不想幫忙，但TOSHI因為家裡沒跳電過，在總開關前苦惱半天不知道該切哪一個，他實在等不下去，於是伸出百發百中的神手直接命中目標，才英勇解決了他們本日最大的挑戰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得YOSHIKI從剛才到現在一直沉浸在一發命中總開關的勝利感中，心不在焉的，讓他不太放心，但作為一個好老師，他還是盡責地把鍋剷交出去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>果然，YOSHIKI把牛排翻面時不小心把手上的水滴進去了，油開始劈哩啪啦狂噴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇啊！好可怕！」YOSHIKI嚇得跳起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚哇！慢著，你不要從正面抱住我，這樣我看不見⋯⋯頭、頭下去⋯⋯不，也是不用下到那麼下面，你抱住我那裡我會分心⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他深深覺得除了海帶他還忘了一個最重要的東西叫做圍裙，好歹把這太薄的褲子擋一下也好，雖然圍裙原本不是這樣用的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好不容易順利煎完牛排，他把東西送進YOSHIKI嘴裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「覺得如何？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯⋯⋯跟藝能人檢定裡那個超市買的牛排差不多。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯因為這就是超市買來的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「所以說下面那根還是切掉比較好？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯，切吧！很硬，小心切。你的也要切，手握好，切歪了就不好吃了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>其實YOSHIKI的手很巧，只是怕而已，看著YOSHIKI把那株青花菜底部的幾根葉梗和硬的部位全部切除，切口還乾淨漂亮，不禁甘拜下風。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這次等待水滾的過程中，YOSHIKI又手癢玩起了另一樣東西，不過這一次那東西比較耐玩，不怕揉、不怕捏，他也就大方地任YOSHIKI隨意搓揉撫弄，直到把青花菜煮好他才出聲指點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「皮要先推開，不然不好吃喔。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，好滑順喔！一推就開了耶！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯，有等足時間就會比較滑順。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「接下來呢？可以吃了嗎？我想吃了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「等等，你別急⋯⋯手握這裡，嗯，然後溫柔地壓⋯⋯東西就會慢慢從洞口往上冒出來⋯⋯輕一點⋯⋯嗯，對⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇！出來了出來了！看起來好好吃的樣子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他伸手抹了一點送進YOSHIKI嘴裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吃！」YOSHIKI說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他又從鐵網洞口抹了一點馬鈴薯泥自己試吃，嗯，煮的時間夠，不只去皮容易，口感也好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這根好神奇啊！」YOSHIKI說，興高采烈地揮舞著馬鈴薯泥碾壓器，想當然耳，沾在上面的馬鈴薯泥立刻噴了兩人一身。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他剛才特地強調溫柔地壓就是為了怕噴，結果壓的部分YOSHIKI是溫柔地壓了，但他又如何能料到YOSHIKI會把那根東西拿起來甩呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯圍裙的基本功能還是很重要的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>早上放進烤箱裡的麵糊已經消泡了，估計是發不起來，不過YOSHIKI再次轉了轉盤重新烘烤說要強行突破。蛋糕烘烤的期間，他把剛才的牛排、馬鈴薯和青花菜擺盤端上桌，YOSHIKI則開了自帶的YOSHIKI WINE，兩人終於正式享用今天的第一餐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>儘管才下午，他卻覺得今天已經結束了，YOSHIKI交付的「料理老師」任務終於順利達成，早上被剝奪的遛狗運動量也以別的形式雙倍還回來了，在走廊上消耗掉的能量也補充回來了，還加了一杯美酒助興，今天可說是相當完滿，於是酒足飯飽之際⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「要弄到什麼程度啊？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「要弄到它站起來⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這個會站起來？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你繼續弄它就會硬了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「真的？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你溫柔一點，不要這麼粗暴⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「粗暴就不會硬了嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「粗暴還是會硬，只是會噴得到處都是⋯⋯啊啊，噴出來了啦！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>現在是最後一道甜點的製作時光，蛋糕是勉強烤出來了，於是兩個人無謀地進入下一步驟——奮力地打發鮮奶油準備裝飾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這樣要弄多久啊？不是有個那個什麼東西嗎？就是按了就會有東西射出來的那個，看起來很有效率的樣子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你是說打蛋器？兩三下就結束的話就不好玩了嘛！用手才好呀！你看像這樣，咕嚕咕嚕嚓咔嚓咔、咕嚕咕嚕嚓咔嚓咔⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>十分鐘之後。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊！真的硬了！TOSHI、TOSHI硬了耶！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>終於把鮮奶油打發成指定的樣子後，他抬頭一看，卻發現TOSHI已經在沙發上睡著了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>盯著那盆鮮奶油，他若有所思地自言自語：「唔⋯⋯不趁硬的時候做，等一下會不會軟掉？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他歪頭讀起TOSHI的食譜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「下一步驟要用刮刀啊⋯⋯刮刀是什麼東西？為什麼旁邊要畫一個愛心？TOSHI——」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI好像真的很累的樣子，怎麼叫都叫不醒，為了不浪費那盆鮮奶油，他蹲到沙發旁邊，開始用手指把鮮奶油往TOSHI臉上抹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI、TOSHI，快點醒來，再不醒來你就要變成耶誕老公公了喔！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他抹完了臉發覺鮮奶油還剩好多，就繼續往TOSHI身上抹⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI、TOSHI，快點醒來，再不醒來你就要變成羊駝了喔！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他從沙發上醒來的時候發覺YOSHIKI趴在他的小腹睡著了，臉上和手上都沾了白色的不明液體。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯我幹了什麼嗎？我怎麼不記得？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他伸手抹了一下來舔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>噢，是化掉的鮮奶油啊⋯⋯慢著⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的目光往下移到他的沙發、他的地毯，還有倒擱在沙發桌上的盆子，頭痛了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這得清多久呀？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他幸運未受牽連的手機就在鮮奶油盆旁邊不遠處，通知燈號閃個不停，他拿起來一看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下巴整整十秒都沒合上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI在推特上發了一張他被塗了滿臉滿胸口鮮奶油的睡顏照，推文則寫著：「TOSHI老師教我的。好好吃呀！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他不禁低頭確認自己的胸膛，但鮮奶油早就化掉了，只剩下乾乾黏黏的痕跡而已。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他又看了一遍推文，是昨天晚上發出的，在他睡著的期間已經被轉了五萬多次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯我教你打鮮奶油有教你把我塗得跟AV女主角一樣嗎？還一副已經把我吃掉的樣子？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他低頭看著趴在他小腹上睡得正香的YOSHIKI。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此仇不報更待何時？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他微微撐起身子，讓YOSHIKI的臉漸漸往下滑，從他的小腹一路滑到腿間，然後發現昨天沾在他褲襠的麵糊渣還留有一點白白的痕跡在上面，不禁輕笑著拿起手機喀嚓一聲。接著把自己手機的待機畫面換成了這張照片，螢幕截圖，發推：「YOSHIKI老師教我的。很好吃啊？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他可沒瞎掰喔，去年底上VR音樂節目發覺不會設待機畫面後，他的確是請YOSHIKI教他的。不過比起衝擊性照片，又有誰會在意這種細節呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他滿意地放下手機，YOSHIKI正好悠悠轉醒。看著YOSHIKI拿起手機，他正覺得可惜，照片才貼出去沒多久大蓋馬上就要被強迫下架了。不過YOSHIKI還來不及開推特，才看了時間就跳起來沖去洗澡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊！我等一下有採訪，浴室借我！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>採訪？慢著，YOSHIKI的西裝褲現在除了麵粉、砂糖、牛排汁，應該還沾了⋯⋯嗯，不知道是誰的不明液體。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>於是他伸了個懶腰，到房間衣櫃去替YOSHIKI找備用長褲，好不容易找到了，卻聽見YOSHIKI在浴室裡大叫起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI——救命！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他奔到浴室門口，打開門看見滿身泡沫的YOSHIKI。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這是什麼東西啦！根本洗不掉啊！比髮膠還難洗⋯⋯」YOSHIKI低頭用手拉著被鮮奶油弄得油黏滑膩的頭髮，一臉焦急又委屈地說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，要先用熱一點的水，只沖頭髮，小心不要燙到頭皮⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你過來幫我洗啦！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他只好上前去，「你頭側過來，嗯⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他發誓他一開始絕對沒有其他遐想，只是純粹想幫YOSHIKI加快清理速度以免錯過採訪，但在幫YOSHIKI洗頭髮的過程中，他發覺YOSHIKI身上的泡沫越來越少，露出來的肌膚越來越多，而且他前陣子剛好把浴室換了個好浪漫的燈光⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>客廳裡，YOSHIKI的手機一直響呀響地，但無論線路另一頭的經紀人多焦急都沒用，因為浴室裡的兩人現在除了彼此的喘息聲暫時聽不見其他的聲音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嗯，不過他必須承認他知道不趁現在吃乾抹淨，等會兒YOSHIKI發現他發的照片，肯定又少不了一頓枕頭毒打跟兩個禮拜分房令。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>（全文完）</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>番外：抖S老師</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>結果他根本沒機會對TOSHI發到推特上的照片生氣，因為從那天起，TOSHI就一條訊息也沒回他，只在IG貼了帶喵太郎去看獸醫的照片，據說是吃了地板上的生米拉肚子拉了好幾天。照片裡的TOSHI戴著鴨舌帽和墨鏡，遮住了大半個臉，但隱約可以看出來鼻子紅紅的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>唔⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他只好登門道歉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這回他手機、充電器、計程車錢、鑰匙卡全帶齊了，但進了門卻發現一片漆黑，TOSHI不在家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一顆心七上八下地好不容易等到TOSHI回來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI似乎剛錄完節目，穿著鉚釘外套。TOSHI進門看見他，也沒脫墨鏡，就這麼一直看著，不知道在想些什麼。他從仰角看不見TOSHI的眼睛，只知道TOSHI臉上一點笑意也沒有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI⋯⋯喵太郎的事情對不起⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然後TOSHI脫下鉚釘外套唰啦一聲扔在地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你就跪在上面反省吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>⋯⋯他當年跟HIDE兩個人花那麼大力氣把TOSHI教成抖S究竟為了什麼？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>丟下那句話後TOSHI就去卸妝了，卸完妝之後回到廚房不知道在忙些什麼，全程沒往他這裡看一眼。他的目光委屈地在TOSHI和鉚釘外套來回許久，終究還是跪了下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不一會兒，喵太郎搖著尾巴啪嗒啪嗒跑了過來，低頭嗅了嗅外套，又嗅了嗅他散在地上的長衫下襬，然後舔了舔他的膝蓋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對不起⋯⋯」他抱起喵太郎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知道跪了多久，腿麻了，神智也有些渙散，TOSHI終於走了過來，一雙腿停在他眼前，他眨了眨眼，然後那雙腿蹲下來，接著一個盤子出現在他眼前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「上次蛋糕沒有吃成，我重新做了一個，一起吃吧！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他抬頭，脫去太陽眼鏡的TOSHI眉眼溫柔地看著他，他的肚子不爭氣地發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，於是自然地把手伸向蛋糕，沒想到TOSHI又忽然把蛋糕拿遠，他不安地抬頭，只見TOSHI依舊溫柔地微笑著，伸出另一隻手把他拉起來，站起來的同時，他看見餐廳擺了滿滿一桌他最愛的料理。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>金邊餐盤在水晶吊燈下閃爍著光輝，桌上的鮮花飄逸著芬芳，金黃色香檳裡的氣泡珠噗嚕噗嚕地往上冒，屬於他的位置早已被拉開了椅子⋯⋯因為太過熟悉使得他現在才注意到，此時屋內流瀉的樂曲，正是他的鋼琴曲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI低頭吻他的手指，「以後我做菜，你在旁邊彈琴給我聽吧！那樣我們就是一起做菜了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>酒足飯飽之際⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你原諒我了？」他忍不住問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「還沒。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「誒？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「吃飽就原諒你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看著滿桌杯盤狼藉，他正疑惑，這時TOSHI放下酒杯，走到他的椅子前，單膝下跪，抬起他的一邊小腿，溫柔地吻過上面被壓出來的紅痕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>輕微的痠麻感和TOSHI嘴唇濕潤的觸感挑逗著他的神經，他扯掉自己身上那件燙得整整齊齊的襯衫，揪住TOSHI的領口，把人拉了起來，小腿的濕潤感消失了，緊接著被濕溽的是他乾燥的唇，剛才蛋糕裡的巧克力香在他的唇齒間散逸開來⋯⋯</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>